Star Wars: A Rising Force
by Searon
Summary: Before Luke was recruited to fight against Darth Vader there was another. Kryt Veyer: He learned a little for various Jedi Masters. Eeth Koth. Plo Koon. Saesee Tiin. Agen Kolar. Kit Fisto. There is hope that the Jedi will come back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Star Wars or any of the charactors except the ones I created: Kryt Veyer, Anaela, Dlanor Zebek, Seutnat Thuurk.

Part One- "The Masked Warrior" -Plo Koon

Part Two- "The Torn Solider" -Eeth Koth

Part Three- "The dying heart" -Kit Fisto

Part Four- "The Pilot's Passion" -Saesee Tiin

Part Five- "The Deadly General" -Agen Kolar

Part Six- "The Last Jedi" -Kryt Veyer

Disclaimer

Star Wars: A Rising Force by Saboteur

Chapter One- The N'tantuer

Standing still, no sweat, no fear. There is no death; thre is the force. Plo Koon did not fear to die, in fact he had been expecting it eveer since his dear friend Qui-Gon Jinn passed away dying from the hands of a Sith. Qui-Gon still talked with Plo through the force, but Plo still missed his old friend. Plo looked in front of him at all the frozen droid troopers and then to the other eleven Jedi standing about him. Suddenly Count Dooku spoke and Plo looked up at the person that was once his friend standing on a ledge with guards surrounding him.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worth reconisition in the Jedi Archives. Surrender now and your lives will be spared," The Count said.

"We will not be hostages to be barted Dooku," Mace said looking strongly into Count's eyes.

"Then I'm sorry old friend," Dooku said raising two fingers letting go with the force allowing the droids able to control themselves again.

Plo Koon raised his lightsaber preparing to kill as many droids as possible before being killed. Suddenly Jedi master Saesee Tiin linked his mind to Plo's hopeing to fight together rather than die alone. Plo accepted teh invintation and started running ideas through their minds since he was the most stragetic.

"Look!" Shouted Sentor Amadala.

Plo Koon glanced behind him seeing a fleet of ships and inside one of them held a small green friend. Master Yoda. Thousands of troopers in white started shooting down at the droids. Plo started moving his lightsaber in marvolous patterns blocking the lasers shot from the droids to protect the troopers. A couple of the ships landed by the Jedi and Plo deactivated his lightsaber and jumped in the closest one. The Jedi quicklygot int he ships and took off.

The spacecraft landed swiftly and Plo jumped out with a few other Jedi. Plo Koon went to the leading clone officers and nodded.

"There are six squadrens waiting for your orders Master Koon." Clone Trooper DZ-436 said.

"Do you have my lightsaber?" Plo Koon asked knowing he left it to keep it safe.

"DZ-436 turned around and whispered to another trooper. A few moments later a trooper came up and handed a dull silver lightsaber with three gold rings to DZ-436. DZ-436 handed it to Plo Koon.

Plo glaced at the hilt and pressed the red button making the saber quickly come out. The bright orange blade reflected in Plo Koon's eyes. Underneith his breathing mask a slight simle appeared on his face. Plo unignited the lightsaber and placed the hilt on his belt next to the borrowwed lightsaber he had.

"May the force be with us!" Plo Koon said and he turned around and advanced to the front of the troop movements.

* * *

Plo Koon sat pondering on the events of the war, two years into it and their losses proved great. Many Jedi have fallen and yet they need much more, but many masters don't have the time to train a padawan effectivly. The enemies seemed to outsmart the Jedi's every move. Plo knew someone more powerful was behind the act, but revealess the person was. He peered at the eleven other faces of the council. The great jedi masters were dissipearing more and more. The faces seemed to keep changing. He looked at the far seat across from him where the smiling Eeth Koth once sat. n his place was a great Jedi of the same species, Zabrak. Agen Kolar is an excellant to tell the truth, but he lacked the wisdom that Eeth brought to teh council. Eeth's clone flagship had been shot down, but as all the other Jedi council members thought him dead, Plo thought there was more to the story. It would take a thousand warriors to take down Eeth. Plo knew Eeth had to be dead or so near death that he couldn't report back, or be felt through the force. Plo's thoughts were broken as Jedi master Luminara Unduli and her apprentice Bariss Offee ursted into the chambers shattering every ounce of silence in meditation. 

Luminara made a quick bow before speaking. "Masters, my apprentice and I have discovered six planets in which droid command centers have been placed."

"If these command centers destroyed, shortage of troops the confederacy would have," said master Yoda looking up to master Windu.

"The number of Jedi are decreasing and most of the clones are tied up in the front lines," Master Windu said.

"At most we could send one Jedi with a squad," Ki-Adi-Mundi said from his halocraun.

"With so few, we must have masters accomplish this," Oppo Rancisis said from his halocraun.

"What planets are there?" Agen Kolar asked.

"Ansion, Datooine, Korriban, Kashyyak, Naboo, and Nar Shadda." Bariss Offee said.

"We volenteer to help master Yoda," Luminara said.

"Go to Ansion, there you have some past experience," Yoda said.

"Yes, master," Luminara said bowing.

"Who shall go to the others?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"I will go to Korriban," Agen Kolar stated.

"Don't let the temptation of the dark side sway you, for it is strong there." Mace Windu said.

"I never have let it the many times I've been there." Agen Kolar said.

"Anyone else?" Mace asked.

"I shall go to Naboo," Plo Koon said.

"I'll have a look at Nar Shadda," Saesee Tiin said.

"Datooine is mine," Kit Fisto said smiling.

"Wish you all luck I do," Yoda said.

"What about-" Mace started.

"Noting more- is to be said. Taken care of... things are," Yoda said. "May the force be will you all."

The twelve members rose from the council and said their goodbyes to the few that decided to leave.

Plo Koon's dark brown robes slid onto his body as he left his spaceship. He grabbed his lightsaber and strapped it on his belt. His tan head stood out in Naboo's bright sky. The large dark brown breath mask and two dark brown- almost black, covers over his eyes were how all Kel Dor's looked on any planet but their own. Oxygen is toxic to their lungs, muchh like the species Gand. Plo Koon walked through the forest silently hoping nobody had found out of his arrivial. The clone troopers that were supposed to accompany him had other business and Plo wouldn't wait. He moved his arms behind his head and put the hood of his robes over his head.

Plo reached in his speaceship, which he called 'Shadow Koon'. Inside the shadow he pulled out a swoop bike and lowered it to the ground. Then he closed the cockpit and used the force to set the cloaking devise that made the shadow invisible to the naked eye. Plo Koon hopped onto his shadow swoop and pulled two levels back and let go of the break. The swoop nearly accelerated from zero miles-per-hour to eighty in a few seconds. Plo opened his mind to all the surroundings. He felt the various life forms scattering out of the way and others in the trees looking down observing him. Everything seeemd normal in the flow of life except...

Plo Koon jumpefrom his swoop and ignited his lightsaber in a flash of a second as a thermal detonator entered the ignition of the shadow swoop. He turend his head to the left as he saw the reds and blue's of his swoop blew into the sky in more than a sthousand pieces. He walked to all that was left of his swoop and knelt down before it. He picked upa shattered piece of the blue enginue knowing it'd be black or brown to the human eye. He let his orange lightsaber brighter than the core of the nearest star deactivate and dissipear back into the hilt. The feeling of danger didn't yet dissipear, In fact it only seemed to get worse. Plo quickly turned around reaching for his lightsaber but he didn't have enough time. There was a long red laser coming straight towards his head with no time to react. He focused the force with as much power he could grasp in the short time he had to shield his face. With the much consentration he was able to achieve the laser reflected but headed downwards and sank into his chest. Plo Koon lost consenceness and fell onto the ground seeing only red shapes before he didn't see no more.

Plo felt a sudden crash as he slammed forward into steel bars. The impact that seering into Plo's forhead causes him to collaps back on the ground. Plo stood back up slightly slanting forward with his head down because the height of this prison wasn't tall enough for Plo to stand in.

He felt out with the force expecting to find fear from the ones that captured him; but he felt power and strength. Also he felt something else: knowledge and wisdom. He felt the froce; not within himself but in other prisoners... He wasn't the only Jedi captured! Plo Koon's senses sharpened as he searched with the force and his eyes for whoever else had been in capsivity. He felt an old friends presence, but it seeemd impossible; for he was dead.

"Welcome to Sekther, Naboo. You wonder how such a place can exist on such a planet? Yes, yes I feel it within you. Well I'll tell you, this is undergroud. We have killed many of your kingdred by having them go insane with torture, but a few... have proved difficult." a man hidden in shadow under a hooded cloak hissed with more venom than a rattlesnake.

Plo Koon tried to peer his way into the face of the dark stranger but nothing was visible other than teeth. What annoyed Plo the most about the creature; the sharp yellow teeth grinning stupidly. "What are you?" Plo Koon asked feeling for truth within the force.

"They call me a N'tantuer- or to set it clearer in your mind, a dark servant of the force," the N'tantuer said.

"There never is a winner- light or dark, right or wrong- both serve their purpose in life- and both come to perish. Everyone's life is too short to be lived to the fullest. The difference is that I choose to serve and help others in my short life- while some choose to destroy it!" Plo Koon answered standing proudly.

"Yes, although waht I do is much more fun," the N'tantuer said.

"You hide in shadows for most your life; and you call this fun?" Plo asked.

"Don't temp me to harm you!" the N'tantuer said.

"I am not scared of your powers!" Plo yelled.

"Then you will be made to fear me!" the N'tantuer said as he rose his hands to his breast. His hands turned wrinkly and old as a dark navy-blue twisted with bright white twisted together into his two hands creating two fairly large orbs. Then he pressed the two orbs together as if to mend them. These two orbs screamed with fright as he pressured them together and they shuttered out gold and red sparks imbedding themselves into Plo Koon's flesh and the N'tantuer. With the N'tantuers rapid thrusts forcing the two great orbs of power into one; Plo backed up a step reaching out with the force. The new orb formed well in the N'tantuer's hands as beauties of blue crcled around the brightest white and it became much like a hurricane. The N'tantuer took a hard step forward crushing his teeth together; the once full hurricane turned to nothing but gold dust and the white and blue lights came from the N'tantuer's finger tips into Plo Koon's flesh. Plo Koon knew how to handle torture and had dealings with Force lightning himself at one point in time when he met five darksisters. He'd even least how to accomplish the so called dark power by himself, but this was different, it wasn't lightning. It was the same essence as lightning; yet it was different, more powerful by far. Plo couldn't handle it and crumbled down onto the ground screaming until he layed uncauntious.

See, you think you can resist the power of the darkside. Even if those bars weren't force restant you'd still have little power here Jedi!" the N'tantuer said as he floated away letting his dark brown robes drag behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A new face"

Plo Koon awoke feeling worse then he ever felt in his life; it felt as if every bone in his body had been crushed into his veins. His vision slowly came back and he realized he was standing fully up. He reached around quickly in his blurry eyes. He found himself in a dark, damp-yet refreshing room; with the sound of machinery echoing from above. What he saw laying upon the ground didn't comfort him in the slightest: Jedi, at least twenty. Some he recognized and others he'd heard of and yet one unrecognized.

Tarados Gon, Sirch Fi-Ek. Echuu Shen-Jon. Even Piell. Dlanor Zebek. Seutnat Thuurk. Pablo Jill. Saboteur-a dark Jedi! Vilmarth Grak- a bounty hunter! Laetsuike Pierce. Jocasta Nu. Eeth Koth-he's alive? The last one caught him clueless. Even the species of the man as it appeared wasn't quite clear. It looked human for the most part. His scalp was covered in a thick bush of brown hair almost hiding the many small horns growing from his skull. The man stirred and rose to his feet facing Plo. The man's skin color was a deep blue like the night fall sky when all the stars shone as bright as can be. The man's eyes were the darkest shade of fiery purple and his teeth red.

"Who are you?" Plo Koon asked.

"My name is Kryt Veyer. I see that your merry adventure has brought you. Upon this happy quest Plo Koon" Kryt Veyer said.

"Quite indeed, but you look more happy then me." Plo Koon said.

"I'm always happy; unless you piss me off!" Kryt Veyer said smiling.

Plo Koon felt the force flowing through the young man strongly; more strong perhaps then many the Jedi council. Kryt Veyer seemed to be pure good although a small amount greedy and very much in love and not hidden about it.

"Plo Koon…" Eeth Koth's faint voice echoed within the room. Echuu and Kryt lifted Eeth from the stone cold ground "it's been to long…tell me has m seat been taken up in the council."

"Yes, Agen Kolar now sits there. What happened to you?" Plo Koon asked.

"The N'tantuer have a liking of torturing Eeth." Echuu said.

"Most likely they know he's on the council Kryt said.

"We've tried to heal him but many of us lack the strength except for me and Kryt." Echuu said

"Kryt knows the force?" Plo Koon asked

"I was to become Yarael Poof's padawan over ten years ago before he died. I ran away with Anya because I didn't know what to do." Kryt said.

"How long have you been here? Where is Anya now?" Plo Koon asked.

"Three months; and Anya waits for me on Kashyyak." Kryt Veyer said.

"I know there are rules against it Plo… but I feel Kryt still has a part to play in this," Eeth Koth said.

"Yes I feel it too," Plo Koon said.

"I feel if we do not train him; it will prove to make a worse future than we could possibly imagine," Eeth Koth said.

"I will train him: but I don't have enough time to do it fully," Plo Koon said.

"In time more than just you and me must train him; for he holds the fate of the future," Eeth said.

The air became a chill gust of a winter morning; and three N'tantuer floated toward the cell. They stopped suddenly and looked at Kryt Veyer wide-eyed looking at them with a huge fake smile. Kryt cocked his head and raised his right hand exposing his middle finger. The N'tanteur did not take the ill mannered use of a human way to provoke people well. The leading N'tantuer squeezed his way through the two-inch thick bars and slammed a steel plate into Kryt's skull. The two other N'tantuer floated forward through the bars and stood behind the first. The leader pointed to Eeth. The two went to Eeth and picked him up and started to drag him out. Plo Koon jumped forward and grabbed one by the arm.

"Leave him alone, take me," Plo said.

One of the N'tanteur looked at him with interest and raised his left hand holding his fingers an inch apart using the force to choke Plo until he fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kryt Veyer jumped up and thrust his right fist into the N'tanteur's skull. The two others reacted instantly using force lightning on Kryt until he fell on his knees holding his face. The third got back up and red energy waves came from his finger tips into Kryt draining his life. Kryt rose to his feet resisting the powers of the dark side and force pushed all three of them into walls. At that moment at least thirty more N'tantuer appeared in the room and all the prisoners were frozen in place. The leader grabbed Kryt by the throat and threw him to his accompanies. The N'tantuer dragged Kryt out of the room to torture.


End file.
